


Jelly Beans and Other Delights - Mini Escape

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Escape with Chris Evans, F/M, chris evans fluff, chris evans rpf, chris evans sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: When Nicole catches Chris with his hands in the candy bag, he finds a sexy way to distract her





	Jelly Beans and Other Delights - Mini Escape

Carrying the laundry basket up the stairs and towards the bedroom you stopped short, catching Chris up to no good.  Standing in the doorway you cocked your head to the side and asked, "Chris? Are you eating jelly beans again?"

Perched on the edge of the bed, one hand behind his back hiding the evidence, he mumbled around his full mouth, "No," while giving his head a small shake. 

Putting the basket down you leaned against the doorframe, crossing your arms to show him you weren't buying it. 

"Really?" You asked, dragging out the word, "Then what's behind your back?"

"Nuffin," he said, chewing slowly as if trying to hide the fact that he was doing it.

"Uh huh. So if you're not eating jelly beans, what's that little green thing sitting on the floor by your foot?"

The bastard kicked it under the bed before swallowing and asking, "What green thing?" The innocent smile and wide eyes were not getting him out of trouble this time. 

You raised your brows at him, lowered your head, and waved your hand towards his feet. 

He shrugged his shoulders, bringing both hands up in front up him, "What? I was just sitting here waiting for you."

Hand moving to your hip, you tried to give him a stern look, but your eyes and lips were betraying you. 

"Mmm hmm. I call bullshit! You were eating jelly beans, AGAIN, and the last time I saw them the bag was getting close to the bottom. I bought that big one for us to share, ya meatball!"

With that he pulled the club-sized bag out from behind his back, popping another one into his mouth. 

"Christopher, you put that bag down right now!" you playfully chastised him, pointing your finger and narrowing your eyes. 

"Why you don't come over here and make me?" he teased, eyes dancing with mischief as he slowly pulled his hand from the bag, bringing another candy to his mouth. 

You stepped around the basket and began stalking your way over to him. As soon as you were within distance, Chris jumped up from the edge and grabbed you, putting you over his shoulder before turning back to the bed. 

"Put me down!" you squealed, completely caught off guard by the move, holding onto him for the few seconds you were in the air before he plopped you down into the middle of the mattress. He stretched out alongside of you. 

His face inches away from yours, he stroked your cheek as he explained, "Now, Nicole, you know on the scale of things I love you're right up there with Starburst Jelly Beans." 

You opened your mouth to reply to the statement, but he placed a finger against your lips to stop you. 

"I just thought of a way that I can enjoy both of my favorite things." His hand pushed your t-shirt up over your bra line then he gently glided his fingers down the middle of your body until he reached the button of your shorts, popping it open and lowering the zipper. You didn't have a clue what he had in mind, but you were willing to see how his idea played out. 

He got up and leaned down to the edge of the bed where the bag of candy was sitting and began pulling the jelly beans out. One by one, he placed them in a line, beginning with one between your breasts, then moving right below your bra, and running all the way down to the top of your panties. Your hands were at your sides, fingers curling into the bedspread as you watched his progress, anticipation building. 

Once they were all where he wanted them, he rested on his side again, leaning half of his body onto yours. He locked eyes with you as he dipped his head and used his talented tongue to swipe the first jelly bean up from between your breasts. The candies were all rising and falling rapidly as your excitement grew, and you waited for one to roll off during a wave. 

Making his way to the one below your bra, he continued his downward quest by licking them off, one at a time. You couldn't suppress the giggle when his beard brushed up against a sensitive spot, your belly moving the candy a little.

Chris gave you a serious look and chastised, "No laughing allowed. You wouldn't want to spill the beans," smiling at the pun even as he said it. The joke set you off again, but this time you contracted the muscles in your abs, laughing through your closed mouth and trying your best to control the movements. 

You began to lose that control a bit when he got your belly button, a moan escaping your when he gave it a longer lick than the others to get his prize, and kept it moving lower. The sensation of his mouth over that area was making your body quiver. You propped yourself up on your elbows to watch him work, biting your lip as you looked at the man who was driving you wild. Who knew candy could be so much fun? 

Licking his way down the soft part of your belly to the next one, delicious tingles surged throughout your body. You were extremely turned on by this point, your body eager to feel his touch. The last one above your panties went into his mouth. 

He moved his body and spread your legs apart so that he was laying in between them, his face inches above your aching core. Running his index finger back and forth along the elastic band of your panties, he held your gaze, a small smile playing on his lips as he observed, "My, my, my, I seem to have run out of jelly beans." 

Chris looked down and watched the path of his finger as it moved from right above your panties to right over them, dipping down to trace the line of your lower lips as far as he could before your shorts got in the way. 

Once again bringing his eyes up to meet your, he cocked an eyebrow, giving you a dangerously sexy smirk, "I wonder what I should eat now?" 

You felt yourself get wet in an instant, the combination of the look with the feeling of his finger starting to drive you wild. 

He moved both hands to the top of your shorts and you raised your hips, allowing him to lower them and your panties all in one swoop. Letting out a deep breathe, you relaxed your upper body back down onto the bed, fingers gripping the cover once again as he made his way back onto the bed. 

You knew damn well that the treat you were about to get was a million times better than any jelly beans you may have missed out on.  


End file.
